A common inconvenience in consumer photography is that the photographer at an activity must generally tend to the camera, and thus cannot experience the activity in the way that others present might. Some cameras include a remote control device that can activate the camera from a distance. The photographer can position the camera, optionally place herself in the scene, and use the remote control to take photographs whenever she desires. However, this method generally gives the photographer little control over the composition of the photograph once the camera is positioned, and does not adapt well to changing scenes.
The inconvenience is particularly acute in video photography. The videographer must typically choose between letting the camera run unattended during an activity, resulting in an unartful recording, or removing himself from the activity for the duration of the recording to tend to the camera.
What is needed is a system and method for conveniently and artfully photographing or video recording a scene, while allowing the photographer freedom and flexibility.